Jurassic Park IV: Hunter or Hunted
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Lewis Dodgson kidnaps those who were involved in the creation of Jurassic Park, including the survivors of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. His main goal is to capture the top carnivores from Los Cinco Muertes. But what happens when all hell breaks loose?
1. The Island of Deaths

**Plot Summary: It's been 20 years since the infamous disaster at Jurassic Park, 16 years since the dream and imagination came into the public eye, and 12 years since mankind seen life evolved. Now Lewis Dodgson, CEO of Biosyn and InGen's former rival, forms a search party to receive the dinosaurs from all 5 islands and will get them by any means, even if it means kidnapping those who was involved in the creation of Jurassic Park. But what happens when one fatal mistake results in a chain of events of blood, violence and...death.**

**There are rumors that something has survived...**

**Carnivores Appearances: Spinosaurs, Tyrannosaurs Rex,** **Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Velociraptor, Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Dimetrodon, Pterandon, Dilophosaurus, Procompsognathus, Deinosuchus, Deinonychus, Sarcosuchus, Megalodon, Carnotsaurus, Oviraptor, and Gamllimimus.**

**Herbivores Appearances: Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Brontosaurs, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurs, Corythosaurus, Triceratops, Maiasaura, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Protoceratops.**

**

* * *

**

**Isla Sorna **

The ocean's waves crashed against high cliffs. The sky was gray for Tropical storm John was about to strike down. The winds whistle throw the palm trees, bending them back and fourth. Birds flew from everywhere. The jungle made sounds. A warning sound.

"El Tigre" the boat was stuck on shore. Two men was on that boat, one of two was yelling at the other for making them crash there.

"God dammit, Jose!" The man said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Great steering, puta madre!"

Jose was trying to calm him down. "Miguel, hombre-"

"Don't you go all hombre on me!" Miguel yelled. "You really screwed up big time!"

Jose stares at Miguel in confusion. This place didn't look that bad aside from the gray sky and the sudden heavy rain now pouring down on them.

Miguel curses at himself for letting his younger brother, Jose, drive the boat. Miguel knew that Jose was way inexperience of driving boat because of lack of boat knowledge. Just because he was more in-shape and 33 years old, Jose thinks he can do anything better than Miguel.

"There is nothing wrong with this place," Jose insisted.

Miguel was now looking at his brother like he was crazy. Was he out of his damn mind? This place was the fucking definition of wrong, bad, etc. He knew where they were. Jose knew it when they first spotted something huge flying over the boat.

"It bad enough that we lost the boat carrying the Americans-"

"We have to get out of here." Miguel said. "NOW!"

"Why so sudden? This place is fine."

"No," Miguel said. "This is "Las Cinco Muertes"

Jose shook his head. "There is no way in hell. I check the radar and-"

Miguel chuckled bitterly. "You were wrong, ese."

There have been stories about Las Cinco Muertes or the English translation The Five Deaths. Fisherman who got too close to _any one _of these islands was never heard from again. He could only remember the day when their father went fishing one day near this island and never seen him again. Miguel shutters at the though of their mother crying day and night, wondering what ever happen to her esposo?Miguel started to pushed the boat back into the water as Jose was trying to start the engine back up. The boat wasn't budging as Miguel used all of his strength. Being 45 year old and much out of shape was a disadvantage for Miguel.

"I need some help here!" Miguel yelled. "Cause she ain't going now!"

Jose groaned. "I need to fix engine so we can get the hell out of here!"

A loud roar erupted from with the green jungle. Both men snapped their heads to each other as sweat poured from their bodies. A shaking tremor. No, footsteps and they were getting bigger by the second. They knew that had very little time.

"Miguel," Jose whispered. "Hurry your dumb ass up."

Miguel was pushing as hard as he can. The trees from the jungle was breaking as the birds flew from it, fearing for what was coming. Another roar came. Jose could see that whatever it was, it was almost close to the shore.

"Fuck! I can't-"

It happened so fast. In one blink, Jose seems to lost the whole thing.

Something grabbed Miguel. Something huge. Its crocodile like mouth had Miguel in its teeth. Miguel felt the pain in his torso and couldn't feel his legs. The bones were snapping as he realized that this dinosaur was eaten him alive.

Jose watch stupidly as this beast was swinging Miguel back and fourth like a dog with a chew toy. As the dinosaur was eating what was left of Miguel, Jose was looking for the gun. But he couldn't find it.

"Shit,"

Suddenly, the rift of the boat was ripped away and thrown into the sea. Jose was now crawling on the floor, praying to God as if he knows that it's his time. He could feel it's breathing, like a strong wind was blowing at his head. The beast locked its sharp blood stained teeth on Jose's head. Jose last words were that it would end soon.

* * *

**Wayne Leering-****Isla Nublar (Site A)**

"Sir, I believe we're on Site A."

Dr. Wayne Leering rubbed on both sides of his temple. "Nublar? Kara, are you sure?"

Kara nodded her head.

The 51 year old smile with excitement. After hours of being on that small boat, being lead by those Costan Ricans, he is finally on Site A. He stares at Kara with a wide grin. The young 27-year-old blue eye blonde stares at him like she seen a ghost.

"I agree that I would come with you only if you don't try anything." Kara warns. She looks around the beach. The sky was clearing up from the storm, still had the dark gray color. They were standing right in front of the forest. he could hear the sounds of exotic animals, mostly birds.

"Well, I'll inform Dodgson." Dr. Leering said. "Where's the satellite phone?"

"Back on the boat." Kara said. She got a little confused. "Why are we here?"

A small dinosaur appeared. _A Dilophosaurs._ Leering thought. He slowly grabbed a long cattle pong from the boat. Kara, his partner, was scared.

"Don't be scare," Leering told her. "It's harmless."

"Have you forgotten this are the same kind that killed Dennis Nerdy?" Kara defended. "And I'm damn sure we don't want to end up like him."

That fat bastard had a horrible death at the claws of this dinosaurs. They first blinded him, sliced him opened at the stomach, and crushed his head. How Dr. Leering got a hold of this information was from a former employee and game warden Robert Muldoon. Then he realized that this creature was indeed dangerous. Well, looking at it, this small, dark green dinosaurs looks harmless.

Looks harmless. And they say looks can kill.

The Dilophosaurus snapped its head in a swift motion. Kara touch the black substance on her leg. It had spit on her. Leering then electrocuted the dinosaurs, making it drop to the ground. He then grabbed the satellite phone.

"It burns like hell." Kara complains.

"We're on Site A." Leering said on the phone. "Yes..."

"Now how in hell is you going to get them on the islands" Kara asked. "It's not like you can bride them."

"Hostage," Leering grinned.


	2. Amazing Discovery

**KENDRA**

25-year-old Kendra Horner has been digging for hours and hasn't found anything yet. The hot sun in Egypt was burning her already tan skin. The young Alania Grant hasn't had much luck either. 12 years old and wanted to be just like her dad, Dr. Alan Grant, digging up dinosaurs and maybe seeing a real live one up close like he did. But he doesn't like the "seeing real live dinosaurs" part. Being the child of Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant was truly an amazing thing for Alania, traveling almost the whole world digging up dinosaur bones. She takes up after her father with his eyes and brunette hair but has her mother's over tanned face.

Alania groaned. "I can't tell the difference between rock and bone."

Kendra smiled. "The bones are smooth while the rock is...well rocky and hard."

Although Kendra love digging up dinosaurs, it was hard on her financial because the dig sites was not getting enough funding. And maybe the reason why they aren't getting enough funding because mostly that dinosaurs bones has been dug up and put up in museums for people to see.

But there are times that she wishes that she could see living, breathing dinosaurs. Like Grant did. This company, InGen, somehow manage to re-create the extinct creature and was planning on making it into a theme park.

Was.

But then something went horrible wrong and almost everyone died. The experience was something that _no one _would ever forget or ever imagine.

"Oh," Alania kept brushing with her toothbrush. Tim Murphy, now a paleontologist, was now helping with Kendra.

"Where's Lex?" Kendra asked.

Tim rolled his eyes. "She's in San Diego working with animals."

"Miss her?"

"Of course I miss the nerd." Tim admitted. "Besides, she should be working with computer engineering because she's a great hacker. Saved our butts back on Isla Nublar."

Since he was a kid, Tim Murphy was amazed by dinosaurs. Even after almost being killed by a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Velociraptor Tim would have a change of heart, but the incident made him go farther with his major. His older sister Lex was quite the computer hacker, especially for her age. She got the systems working back on Site A after Dennis Nerdy shut them down.

Kendra's eyes widen. "I got something!"

Tim and Kendra was digging and brushing until they had found a full skull. It was about 10 ft long. It was shape like a crocodile.

"Dino croco?" Tim asked.

"No, looks like a Spinosaurs," Kendra replied. "Billy! Alania! Kelly! Come here! I got something!"

Everyone was digging, brushing off the dirt of the fossil. When they got to the neck of the Spinosaurs, Kelly Curtis Malcolm found around skull that was near the neck, and it belong to a Tyrannosaurs Rex.

4 hours later, the fossil was now exposed fully. It was a Spinosaurs and a Tyrannosaurs together with the T-Rex's huge mouth at the Spinosaurs neck, they were in a fight the moment when they died.

Alan and Ellie Grant droves back in a Jeep.

"Dad! Mom! You got to come see this!" Alania yelled as she pulled her parents to the fossils. Both Alan and Ellie mouths went open and eyes went wide as ever.

"My god," Ellie gasped. "This-"

"Is amazing!" Alan finished for her.

"We're going to make headlines," Kelly said.

"They were wrong Ellie," Dr. Grant laughed. "Those sons of bitches were wrong."

"Who's wrong?" Tim asked.

"He means the scientist," Kendra explained. "They said that the Spinosaurs and the Tyrannosaurs lived millions of years and miles apart. And based on what Grant seen on Sorna, a fight between them could never happen."

"But by gods, they were wrong."

"Wait until Dad and Sarah hears about this," Kelly said as she ran into one of the tents.

"Ian's still with Sarah?" Dr. Grant asked. Ian Malcolm isn't the one for a serious relationship, as he once told Grant on Isla Nublar that he's "always looking for an ex-Mrs. Malcolm."

"Guess so," Ellie grinned. "Got him tied down."

* * *

**ALAN**

Dr. Alan Grant was tired, mentally and physically. All these years of hard labor and constant stress from digging up dinosaurs and trying to get funding from anyone willing to support the sites for at least a few more years, but since the evolution of modern technology, Alan just might have to give up his life passion.

Maybe he should...move on.

Alan knew that one day that this career would be extinct like the dinosaurs and that time is coming real soon. If he can't dig up dinosaurs no more, what's an man in fifties is going to do? Go fishing with his son or friends if he had either one?

He glances at his right arm. The dark faded, jagged scar the runs from the back of his hand and stops at the wrist. That something that he will never forget, and hasn't stop thinking about for 20 years. The sounds they made, the way their eyes was looking back at you, the way they run towards you, the screaming...

"Alan?" Ellie said. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Its nothing really..."

"You were thinking about them." Ellie accused. She gave her husband a look. "I can tell. Every time you see that scar, they come to your mind."

Alan gave Ellie a sad smile. "It's been...what 20 years?"

"Remember the Kirbys?" Ellie said. "It's been 12 years since you seen a live dinosaur."

"On Site B." Alan said. "20 years since we was on Nublar."

* * *

**This Story takes place June 2013.**


	3. The Good Offer

**KENDRA**

Was this a great discovery or what? Kendra thought. This is the best scientific discovery since...Television! Kendra was trying to find the phone, but too much junk was in the way like candy wrappers on the floor, digging tools and equipment misplaced , etc.

"God dammit!" Kendra muttered.

"Something wrong?" Kelly asked, peaking from the tent opening.

"Yeah," Kendra gritted. "All of you is a bunch of pigs! I can't find the phone, mios dios."

Kelly moaned. "Because I had it."

Kendra glared at her. "Thank you."

"Who are you calling?"

Kendra shrugged. "I dunno maybe "People" ,"National Geographic", or "Discovery". Hell maybe those people who does the "Zoo Animals" magazine for kids."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "You have their numbers?"

"No," Kendra admitted. "They have Internet websites with contact information, Kells."

"Anyways," Kelly said, rolling her eyes. "Spinosaurs, it was a carnivore?"

Kendra nodded. "Largest of all carnivores."

"Making T-Rex the second largest." Kelly said.

"Well, the Tyrannosaurs Rex is like the fourth largest in compared species of carnivores," Kendra explained. "Tyrannosaurs is number 4, Giganotosaurus is 3, Carcharodontosaurus is 2, and Spinosaurs is the top."

"You know when I was on Site B, my dad's group never seen one." Kelly said. "So how come when Dr. Grant was on Site B, it just showed up out of the blue?"

"Well, I have been thinking," Kendra said. "You were located in the southeastern part of Sorna while Grant was in the northwestern part. The southeastern has a forest habit and Spinosaurs habit is usually jungle what not."

"I see,"

"The Spinosaurs could have been asleep since it was mostly night when you was on Sorna," Kendra added. "You're lucky. These things are very intelligent and deadly."

"Why did they make it?" Tim said coming from outside the tent.

"Could have mistaken it for a Baryonyx,"

"Right because they didn't know what species they were breeding until the moment it hatched." Tim said.

"Either way they fucked up from even think of genetic engineered dinosaurs." Kendra said. She groaned.

"Um..Kendra, there's someone outside who wants to see you," Tim said. "That's the whole reason I came here."

"Who?"

"Didn't say,"

When all three got outside, Alan and Ellie was greeted by a man was about 6'1, bald and too muscular wearing a suit.

"It's hot as hell and this asshole is wearing a suit?" Kendra whispered to Kelly.

"Here she is," Dr. Grant said. "The one who discovered the remarkable fossil and Spinosaurs expert , Kendra Horner."

"Frank King," The man said offering his hand.

"Pleasure."

"I'm an Animal Behaviorist and Paleontologist working at the Egyptian Museum."

"Okay so what are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"They sent me out here to see if you might have found something," He stop to take a glance at the fossil. "And you did."

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Kendra said. "Got help from Tim Murphy, Kelly Malcolm, and Billy Brennan."

"Tim Murphy?" Dr. King gasped. "Grandson of deceased John Hammond of InGen?"

"Yeah, that's me." Tim said.

"I'm so sorry about your grandfather,"

Tim shrugged. "Thank you."

He turned to Kelly. "You wouldn't be the daughter of Ian Malcolm?"

Kelly groaned. "Yes, Dr. Ian Malcolm is my dad, why?"

"It's just I'm a fan of his book." King said.

"You're the first," Kelly muttered as she walked away back into the tent. Everyone just stood their in awkward silence.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to my boss?"

"You're boss? Why?" Ellie asked.

"Well, he's planning on opening a Museum only on dinosaurs fossil and what not," King explained. "And wanted experts for approval."

"What's his name?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Larry David."

"The comedian Larry David?" Kendra asked.

"No," King said. "Just your average millionaire."

"Millionaire," Kendra repeated.

"Oh and Tim Murphy, Kelly Malcolm and Billy Brennan is welcome to come."

"I don't know," Ellie said. "We have a 12 year old daughter."

Dr. King smiled. "Of course your child can come, the more the merrier. He wants a kids opinion too, no doubt."

"Where are we going?" Tim asked.

"Cairo," King replied. "Now let's hurry before-"

"Now?" Dr. Grant said. "We can't just leave here, we got the-"

"No worries," King said. "You'll be back here in no time. It best to come now. Get it out of your way."

Alan Grant signed. "Ellie?"

"I guess so,"

"Wonderful! The van's right over there," He pointed over the small sand dunes which revealed a black van.

"That looks like a long walk," Kendra said. "I'll get Kelly."

* * *

**KELLY**

"Kelly!" Kendra yelled.

"What?" Kelly said.

"This asshole wants us to come see his boss,"

"Why?"

"He wants Dr. Grant's opinion on his new dinosaur museum and mines too." Kendra said. "And invited you too."

"Cause I'm Ian Malcolm's daughter?" Kelly said bitterly. Kelly didn't have the best relationship with her father, Ian Malcolm, and it's not like she _completely _hates his guts. Well, its just that he wasn't around much when she was growing up. Whenever she had something important, like her gymnastics, he would always abandon her when he has other things to do.

"Please? I would be lonely without my best friend."

"All right, I'll go but you owe me."

* * *

**KENDRA**

The walk wasn't pleasant, almost got bitten by a black Mamba and constant feet getting caught in holes. But she had this strange gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. Something in the back of her mind was screaming "Don't go!"

The suppose little walk was more like a four hour journey.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked her.

"Something...is wrong." She replied. "I don't know why but-"

Billy laughs at her. "Kendra Cassandra Horner." She hated when someone used her full name. "We are just going to a museum, a boring museum filled with _bones of the dead."_

Kendra smiles and laughs it off. "I guess you're right."

She looks at the faded scars on Billy's forehead. There was this one that ran from his hairline to his right eyebrow, making look like as if he shaved a perfect line through it. How Billy Brennan got it? He along with Dr. Grant was trick by this divorced couple who were searching for their 12-year-old son who was in a boat accident that was near the Site B river. Billy was attacked by Pterandon and everyone though he was dead.

When they got into the van, eight men with black ski mask on was inside.

"What the hell?" Kendra said.

"Son of a-" Billy was taken off guard when one of them knocks him against the steel wall of the van.

One of them had a cloth and pressed it against Kendra's mouth as she struggled. She soon began to fade into blackness.


	4. A Reunion

_When they got into the car, eight men with black ski mask on was inside._

_"What the hell," Kendra said. One of them had a clothe and pressed it against Kendra's mouth as she struggled. She soon began to fade into blackness._

_

* * *

_**GRANT**

Alan Grant woke up with a killer headache. He rubbed the side of his temple, trying to remember what happen. His vision was kind of blurry. Then it came to him. They were ambushed or kidnapped. His wife and daughter screaming. Kendra screaming. Alan always though Kendra as his daughter, since she never had her own father around. If anything were to happen to them...

"Ellie? Alania?" He mutters. "Kendra?"

"Alan?"

It was Ellie's voice. This made him feel _little _relief.

He blinked a few times to get a better picture. His sight came back. Alan's eyes widen as he realized that he was on a helicopter flying over the Pacific Ocean. He wasn't the only one.

"Ian?" Alan groaned. "Sarah?"

"Long time no see," Ian said.

"Same here,"

"Alan, are you okay?" Sarah asked.

Alan groans from the pain in his head. "I was hit over the head with a pipe, I think."

"Let me check your head," Sarah said, as she grabbed Grant's head and examine it. Grant flinched in pain.

"God," Alan gritted. "Be more easy, please."

"Sorry," Sarah said. "Looks like you don't have any serious head trauma."

"Ellie? Alania?"

"Ellie's here but no Alania," Nick Van Owen said.

"Nick? You too?" Alan said. "What about Billy, Kendra, Tim, or Kelly-"

"Kelly?" Ian asked. "What happen to Kelly?"

"Ian, some guy named Larry King tricked us," Ellie said. She turned to Alan and embrace him. "Oh Alan."

"Bald head bastard about 6'1?" Nick said.

"Yeah,"

"Son of bitch got me, Ian, and Sarah too."

"We're not the only ones," Billy said as he pointed to four other men.

"Henry Wu?" Ian said. "Roland Tembo? Gerry Harding?"

"Who's this guy?" Billy asked, gesturing towards the man next to Dr. Harding. The last man was maybe in his late forties or early fifties with blackish gray hair.

"I'm Simon Jonas, marine biologist." He said. "Those bastards took my daughter, Danielle. She's only 9 years old, for the love of God."

"Okay," Roland said. "Would anyone tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"We'd been summoned," Billy said.

"For what?"

"I think I know," Alan said.

"Alan, you can't be sure that...it's true." Ellie said.

"Oh yes I do Ellie," Alan said. "Why else us?"

Roland got into Alan face. "And just what the hell are you taking about, Grant?"

"We're going back to Sorna."

Everyone's eyes got wide. Isla Sorna? Known as Site B. Las Cinco Muertes? The Five Deaths islands? Who would be stupid enough to go on that island? Or better yet, who and why were they taking them to the island? Alan tried to unlocked the door, but it was locked from the other side.

"You didn't think we haven't tried it?" Roland said, forcing a smile upon his face. "We're in a helicopter flying in the middle of the bloody ocean."

Suddenly the door opened, knocking Grant to the floor. Larry King was staring at the hostages with a evil grin.

"Nice to see you all awake," He said. "My real name is Howard King, a biologist of Biosyn. And the person I'm really working with is CEO of Biosyn, Lewis Dodgson."

"Lewis Dodgson? That bastard!" Roland sneered.

"It's he the main cause of the Isla Nublar Incident?" Sarah asked. "Why he's the reason why my father and sister was almost killed?"

"Easy Sarah," Ellie said.

"Why you must be his oldest daughter Sarah, correct?" Howard asked.

"Alright cut the bullshit!" Nick yelled. "What the hell does he want with us?"

Howard turned his head towards Nick. "As I said before he wanted a expert's opinion."

"So what he's wants a private tour?" Henry Wu said.

"Much more than that," A voice said. A man appeared from behind of King. His hair was blonde and looks about 45 at least. He was dressed in a hunter's outfit.

* * *

"I'm sorry where are my manners?" He said, sarcastically. "I'm Lewis Dodgson, the reason why I brought all of you to this island."

"Where is my daughter!" Both Ian and Alan yelled at the same time.

"Relax gentleman, all of them is fine...for now." King said. "I have a picture of them in my pocket."

Howard King pulled out a picture: Jess, Lex, Tim, Kelly, Alania, Kendra, and a little girl was tied up by their ankles and wrist, mouths covered in duck tape and blind fold with a bandana.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you now!" Ian said, charging at Dodgson, but was restrained by Nick and Roland.

"Calm down, Ian," Ellie said.

"Better listen to her Malcolm cause one screw up would cost your daughter's life," Lewis said.

"If you so much touch a hair on Jessica's head..." Gerry Harding warned.

"He's right, Ian." Sarah said, anger in her tone.

"Sick bastard is what you are!" Roland roared. "Using their own children to get them to do your deeds."

"If you dare hurt Kendra," Billy warned. "I swear I'll kill you myself if those raptors don't."

"Keep your got damn mouth shut and do as we say, that bitch of your will live," Howard warned.

"Now would you all listen," Lewis asked. "The whole reason I brought you here is because I want to capture dinosaurs."

"That's the worst idea in long sad history of ideas," Billy said. "Haven't heard of the San Diego Incident, what would happen if you take one dinosaur off those islands?"

"Who hasn't" Dodgson muttered. "Not just any dinosaurs, but the top carnivores."

"That's the very horrible idea," Ian said.

"And I need dinosaurs experts and those who had experience these beast personal," Dodgson explained. "Henry Wu helped created them, Gerry Harding was their doctor, and Roland Tempo had tamed a Tyrannosaurs."

"Okay we get it why you want us," Wu said.

"But why the hell you need a marine biologist?" Grant asked. InGen only bred dinosaurs. But they didn't know what creature they were bringing back. So what animal lived during the time of the dinosaurs?

"It's what he studies," Lewis said. "One creature InGen brought back that isn't a dinosaur."

"What do you specialize in?" Billy asked Simon.

"I'm a shark expert." Simon said.

Realization hit Alan Grant as his eyes went wide. "They cloned a Megalodon."

"What the hell is a Megalodon?" Roland asked.

"An extinct mega-toothed shark that existed in prehistoric times, from the Oligocene to Pleistocene epochs, approximately 25 to 1.5 million years ago, " Simon explained. "Goes up to 82 Ft. and is the direct ancestors to the common Great White shark."

"How did you know about this?" Nick asked.

"I had a couple agents working at Jurassic Park to get information," Lewis said. "And Wu here told me all about. Care to tell them?"

"Yeah, tell us about," Grant gritted.

Wu signed. "We found this huge tooth off the coast of Costa Rica. So I had examine it and found that it still contain valuable DNA. But we had a hard time of trying to breed it."

"My God," Ellie gasped.

"We created it by crossing a Great White shark embryo with the Megalodon's DNA but needed a "host" or surrogate mother," Wu explained. "So we impregnated a Great White with the embryo. We didn't how violent it was, ripped its way out of her surrogate mother's belly, killing the Great White."

"Great," Ian said. "First dinosaurs and now giant ass sharks. InGen really screwed us over big time."

"Say that again," Billy muttered.

* * *

**Simon Jonas was named after Jonas Taylor from the "Meg" series by Steve Alten and Simon Chase from "Creature" by Peter Benchley**


	5. Pteranodon Attack

_**To the people whose reading this story, I wanted thank you. And I got "The Lost World" and I might add Richard Levine as I'm currently reading it.**_

* * *

_"Great," Ian said. "First dinosaurs and now giant ass sharks. InGen really screwed us over big time."_

_"Say that again," Billy muttered._

**

* * *

**

**KENDRA**

_Kendra could hear the sounds of birds calling each other. She could taste the dirt on her lips. Blinking a few times as she slowly got up, Kendra was in a jungle. Green trees everywhere she turns wrap around with some green and brown vines. All Kendra heard was the sounds of the woodland animals. She took a deep inhale and gagged._

_The air she was breathing smell...so wrong. _

_The odor of dead animals was too much for her lungs to handle. It burned her nose and throat. _

_A vibration came. Her heart raced like a mouse. Kendra stares at her reflection in a small puddle that resembles...a footprint! Her reflection disappears as another vibration came, shaking the earth this time. Her breathing became labor. The birds was flying away._

_Silence. _

_Nothing._

_She relaxed. A little._

_Then she heard a low growl from behind her. She turns her head slowly. Eye widen as her breath got trap in her throat. A Spinosaurs. It's scent of dead animals nearly made Kendra vomit._

_The Spinosaurs opens its jaws..._

* * *

Kendra was now fully awake, but she was still in total blackness. She tried to make her hands and legs, but they were tied together. Kendra tried to scream, but came out in a muffles. She felt other bodies on both her sides and hears muffled cries.

A door creaked open and slammed against the wall. Footsteps was coming towards her. Her blindfold was snatched of her face, pulling a little bit of her red hair. Kendra looked around and saw Jess, Kelly, Tim, and Lex tied up and blind fold. She saw this little girl with short blonde hair, shaking.

This large man had ripped the duck tape off Kendra's face.

"Ow," She groaned. "Who the hell are you? Where are we?"

"You'll see, cupcake." The other man said. He took out a hunter's knife and cut the ropes off of Kendra's wrist and ankles. She felt a deep terror. What does he want? Sex? She though. Kendra was a virgin, but this guy isn't the perfect candidate, Billy was. She and Billy had been dating for a couple of years but they haven't had any physical contact.

"Please," Kendra begged. "Don't..hurt me or them."

"Do as we say and you'll be fine," The taller man said.

"What about them?" Kendra asked. "Can you at least-"

"Untied them? Not unless Dodgson gives the order."

"Dodgson?" Kendra repeated. "As in Lewis Dodgson, the CEO of Biosyn."

"Yeah," The taller man said. "What about?"

The was a static hissing sound. It was coming from the walkie talkie on the other man's pocket.

"_Conner, can you read me over,"_

"Yes, over,"

"_This is Howard King and I want to inform you that we're 5 miles off the shore of Sonora, Over,"_

"I copy that, over,"

"_Lewis wants to know if she's fully awake, over."_

"She is and what about the others? Over."

"_Untied them but they say in that room, over."_

"Rodger."

"_Only Kendra Horner is to leave that room,"_

"There's no way in hell I'm going to Sorna," Kendra growled. She never have been to Isla Nublar or Sorna but she heard enough stories from Dr. Grant to Nick van Owen to know that this is the worst idea any human being has though about.

"Too fucking bad," Conner spatted. "You don't have a choice now if you try any funny shit you and your friends are dead."

* * *

**GRANT**

"We're here."

"Mr. Dodgson," The pilot called. "We have a landing strip up ahead! Do you want me to land this thing?"

Alan Grant took a look out of the window. The helicopter was at least 10,000 feet above the ground. He saw the landing strip surrounded by trees.

"You can't land here!" Grant yelled.

"Why not,"

"That's not a landing strip," Roland said. "That's a game trail. Carnivores hunt on game trails."

Dodgson lost his tempered. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm in charge here and what I say goes and I'm saying that WE'RE LANDING THERE!"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Billy said. "You can't set up base camp there."

"Relax," Howard said. "We made a safe perimeter surrounding the landing strip-"

"Um, game trail," Ian Malcolm correction.

"Game trail, landing strip, who gives a shit?" Dodgson said.

"We do," Billy said.

The landing was very bumping. Everyone was feeling a little air sick with all of the motion. Suddenly the helicopter had violently tip over to the right.

"What the hell was that?" Roland said.

"Pterandon," Grant whispered.

Dodgson peaked out the window. A large winged creature was flying in-between the two helicopters and below a boat. There was at least two smaller versions of this creature.

"A family," Dr. Harding said. "A female adult and her two babies. She about 15 ft in wingspan and-"

"Are these carnivores?" Dodgson snapped.

"Well their fish eaters-"

"Is it dangerous, Harding?"

"I guess-"

"Tell them to shot it down," Howard told Dodgson. "The last thing we need is this flying dinosaurs taking down the helicopters."

The Pterandon made shrieking sound. It was sounded like a mutant crow. It had its long slender beak at the tail of the helicopter. The back blades was giving the Pterandon cuts, but still it didn't stop it from breaking off half of the helicopter.

"SHOT IT! KILL THE DAMN THING!"

The Pterandon shrieked again. The helicopter went down like a fat fire ball and crash into the sea. It's slender beak had the helicopter's tail. It turns it head towards Dodgson's helicopter. The creature jerk backwards as if it was struck and fell into the ground.

"How many did we lose?" Dodgson asked.

"I think 2, sir."

"Well they die for a good cause." Dodgson said.

"You're worst than Peter Ludlow," Nick said.

"Great," Ian said. "First dinosaurs and now giant ass sharks. InGen really screwed us over big time."

"Say that again," Billy muttered.


	6. Shark Tooth Dinosaur

_The Pteranodon made shrieking sound. It was sounded like a mutant crow. It had its long slender beak at the tail of the helicopter. The back blades was giving the Pteranodon cuts, but still it didn't stop it from breaking off half of the helicopter._

_"SHOT IT! KILL THE DAMN THING!"_

_The Pteranodon shrieked again. The helicopter went down like a fat fire ball and crash into the sea. It's slender beak had the helicopter's tail. It turns it head towards Dodgson's helicopter. The creature jerk backwards as if it was struck and fell into the ground._

_"How many did we lose?" Dodgson asked._

_"I think 2, sir."_

_"Well, they die for a good cause." Dodgson said._

_"You're worst than Peter Ludlow," Nick said._

* * *

**ISLA SORNA (Site B)**

Everything was setup like a base camp. About twenty-five tents were setup filled with computers, tables, monitors, etc. There were about 6 "40 feet" steel cages, 20 "15" Ft steel cages. There was 5 semi trailers, with the same appearance of the ones Eddie Carr made for Hammond's team.

"We see that you're prepared," Dr. Grant comment.

"Thank You,"

"But you're missing something very important say I don't know COMMON SENSE." Malcolm said.

"I don't think he was even born with it," Billy muttered.

"Enough chatting," Dodgson yelled. His face turned a bright red. "Where's Frank?"

A tall, skinny man came rushing up to Dodgson. His hair was dirty blonde, skin white pale, his fingers long and skinny, and had a childlike face.

"So-sorry." He stutters.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dodgson spited, which made Frank shivered. "Never mind that, where's the papers?"

"I put them-"

Dodgson put his hand up to silence him. "I have told your stupid skinny ass many times that when we get on this island, you would give me that papers as soon as you see me, right?"

Frank nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now go on and get those papers,"

"Yes, sir."

About half a minutes later, Frank came rushing up to Dodgson with the papers in his hands. "Here,"

"Much better," Dodgson said, examine the papers. "This here is list of carnivores on this island that I want."

The list read:

**SPINOSAURS (SITE B ,E)**

**TYRANNOSAURUS REX (SITE A, B)**

**GIGANOTOSAURS (SITE E)**

**VELOCIRAPTOR (SITE A, B, C, D, E)**

**CARCHARODONTOSAURUS (SITE C ,D)**

**MEGALODON (SITE C)**

**DEINONYCHUS (SITE B, C)**

**DILOPHOSAURUS (SITE A)**

**SARCOSUCHUS (SITE B, C)**

**DEINOSUCHUS (SITE B, C)**

**PROCOMPSOGNATHUS (SITE A ,B ,C)**

**OVIRAPTOR (SITE C)**

"There's a Site C, D, and E?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Henry Wu replied. "Site C is Isla Muerta, D is Tancano, E is Matanceros, and A is Pena and Nublar. We used the islands because of the growing population."

"So there are more islands with dinosaurs?" Billy said. "InGen had a whole graveyard of skeletons."

"Where's the Megalodon tank?" Jonas asked.

"On the eastern part." Wu said. "But I doubt that she's still alive…."

"Carcharodontosaurus?" Sarah said. "InGen bred one?"

"And what the hell is a Deinonychus?" Nick asked.

"It's a raptor," Dr. Grant explained. "Its in the same family as the Velociraptor but its 2 feet taller, the same with the Oviraptor."

"So is the intelligence in the same-"

"Yes, extremely the same level as the Velociraptor." Billy said.

"Thank you with the lesson," Dodgson said in sarcasms. "Now-

"Where is my daughter?" Jonas begged, eyes blood-shot.

"Relax-"

"How the hell am I supposed to relax?" Jonas yelled. "You kidnapped our children and forced us to come to this God forsaken place!"

Howard King walked up to Jonas until they were face to face. "Now you should watch your damn mouth because your daughter's life is in-"

At that moment, Simon Jonas launched himself at King, knocking both men into the ground.

"You son of a bitch!"

Nick and Billy were restraining Jonas as Dodgson and another man restrain King.

"Knock it off!"

An alarm went off. It was high pitched sound, made humans eardrums hurt like hell. Everyone covered his or her ears. Every male grabbed a rifle.

"Something must set off the sensors!" King yelled to Dodgson.

"No shit!"

Frank came rushing towards Dodgson with a laptop in his hands. "Sir, we have a live feed."

There was a clicking sound coming from the walkie-talkie. Then came a man's voice, it was Conner.

"What the hell is going on?"

_"It's coming,"_

"God damn, what is it, Conner!"

Then Dodgson felt the vibration, a deep resonant thumping in the ground. Grant glanced at Malcolm, both of the men's eyes wide with fear. They recognized it. Everyone remembers that feeling as if the earth itself was shaking.

"We need to get inside, now!" Sarah yelled.

"I make the-"

A roar erupted from walkie-talkie. "God damn! This son of a bitch is huge!"

"King, take Dr. Malcolm, Van-Owen, Jonas, and Wu in trailer 5 and Dr. Grant, Harding, Sattler, and Brennan comes with me to trailer 1." Dodgson ordered. "Tembo goes with the others into the jungle."

* * *

****

GRANT-TRAILER 1

Grant was looking at the computer screen, and got his first glimpse of the powerful body of Tyrannosaurs Rex. For such a big animal, it moves with such agility.

"T-Rex-"

Sarah cuts him off. "Alan it's not a Rex. Look at the arms." She pointed her finger at the monitor.

She was right. This was a different species. This carnivore had three-digit finger as the Tyrannosaur had two fingers. Its skin had black strips like a tiger with a mocha brown color. This animal moved quickly, roaring.

Grant looked closely into the screen and notice that its teeth were huge, like 8 feet in length. This made Grant conclude that this was Carcharodontosaurus because of the teeth.

"Carcharodontosaurus?" Sarah asked.

"Looks like one," Billy said, now looking into the monitor. "Just look at those teeth, named after the Great White or Megalodon."

The Carcharodontosaurus ducked its huge head down and lift up. Their was something in its mouth, squirming. Somebody was in its mouth, screaming. They could hear that awful sound of bones crushing. An arm fell into the ground. They could hear the gunshots.

"Oh my god," Ellie gasped.

Dodgson was yelling into the radio, pissed off. "Don't shot it you fucking idiots! Tranquillized it!"


	7. First Capture

_They could hear that awful sound of bones crushing. An arm fell into the ground. They could hear the gunshots._

_"Oh my god," Ellie gasped._

_Dodgson was yelling into the radio, pissed off. "Don't shot it you fucking idiots! Tranquillized it!"_

* * *

"DID ANYONE BRING THE TRANQ GUN?"

"It killed one of your men," Ellie said. "Would you risk their lives just to get the damn thing?"

"STUP THE HELL UP!" Dodgson yelled.

He looked back at the monitor. "Dr. Grant what species is this?" He snapped.

"Carcharodontosaurus," Billy replied.

"I asked Dr. Alan Grant, not you."

On the monitor, the Carcharodontosaurus steps backwards, swinging its large head, roaring very weakly. Then its eyes went into its head and collapsed, causing a huge vibration.

"One down,"

"Eleven more to go," Dodgson said. "Now if you all excuse me, I have to see a certain redhead." He gestured his head to Billy.

"If you so much to even touch her-"

A over-muscular man punched Billy right in his gut with a rifle gun. The blow made Billy vomit on the floor. Dr. Grant helped Billy.

"Christ Billy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Alan. I just hope Kendra and the others are okay too."

* * *

**TRALIER 5**

Ian Malcolm watched on the monitor as the huge carnivore, larger than a T-Rex, slowly collapse into the grass as it gave a finally roar of defeat.

"Dr. Wu, what dinosaur was that?" Nick asked.

"It was an Carcharodontosaurus," He replied.

"I though it was a T-Rex," Malcolm said. "It looks like one."

"Carcharodontosaurus is much bigger and heavier than the average adult Tyrannosaurs." Wu explained. "We only bred maybe three or four."

"How many are on this island?" King asked Wu.

"I can't remember maybe only the one they just killed." Wu said.

"They didn't kill it,"

Malcolm raises an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because Dodgson orders are to only tranquillized the animals," King said.

"Now how in hell are they going to carry a 12,000 pounds animal?" Jonas asked.

"We have cranes," King said. "And cages."

"What the hell are they planning to do with these animals?" Nick asked.

"Maybe sell them to the Black Market," Jonas whispers.

Howard King was now chatting on the radio. "Look, how your team found its nesting area?"

_"No sir,"_

"Dammit,"

_"Sir, was this thing even on the list?"_

King laughed. "Its not even a normal dinosaur."

* * *

****

HORNER

Kendra Horner was taken surprised: on the monitor, she got her first glimpse at a living, breathing dinosaurs! It was a Carcharodontosaurus. It had black stripes like a tiger with mocha colored skin. She could hear its defeated roar as it collapsed onto the jungle floor.

"I see that you're taken by surprised," A male voice said. She turned around to find a older overweight man with graying hair.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Professor William Baselton, work at a university."

"Why are you here?" She asked bitterly.

"Dodgson's pay was very good." He said proudly.

"That's if you lived to see it," Kendra spat.

"You look like you can put up a good fight," Baselton said.

"And you look like a perfectly good dinner for a family of Velociraptors."

Kendra said back, making her hands into fists.

Baselton glared at her, taking her clothes off with his eyes. Kendra took a step back, then another until she was against the wall.

"You don't look so strong now," Baselton grin at the redhead.

Kendra Horner was now crush between the cold wall and Baselton's over-flowed stomach. His breath was hot and smelled like a dog's. His hand were on her collar and he rip only the top part, revealing her bra. She kicked him in the groin. He yelled in pain and got on his knees.

"You fucking-"

The door sham wide open. Three men were standing there. It was Dodgson, looking proud, with two over-muscular bodyguards with rifles and grenades.

"Great, its you."

"I thought you would be happy to see me, Ms. Horner." Dodgson said. He then glance at Baselton, who was still on the floor, grabbing his groin. Then he noticed Kendra's shirt was open slightly and saw the buttons on the floor.

Dodgson rolled his eyes. "You fat bastard! I'm not paying you to rape her! I'M PAYING YOU TO FIND DINOSAURS ON THIS ISLAND!"

"She came on to me!" Baselton claimed.

"Fucking liar," Kendra muttered, covering her chest.

"I get you another shirt," Dodgson said. "Anything else you need?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I need to know that my friends are still alive and not used as dino bait."

Dodgson's face became emotionless. "They're still alive…for now. Kelly, Alania, Lex, Tim, Jess and Danielle are in Trailer number 3."

"Who's Danielle?" She asked

"She's the 9 year old daughter of marine biologist Dr. Simon Jonas."

"You kidnapped a 9-year-old?" Kendra said. "You really are out of your fucking mind."

Lewis didn't take to kindly to that when he gripped Kendra by the hair, making her face close to his.

"Listen hear, you are going to do as I say," He muttered. "Like it or not. I might finish the job Baselton was doing before I interrupted him." He gave her an evil grin before kissing and threw her on the floor.

"Sir, a team had just arrived at the Site B Lake."

"Already?"

The guard nodded.


	8. Swamp Monsters

"_Listen hear, you are going to do as I say," He muttered. "Like it or not. I might finish the job Baselton was doing before I interrupted him." He gave her a evil grin before kissing and threw her on the floor._

_"Sir, a team had just arrived at the Site B Lake."_

_"Already?"_

_The guard nodded._

******_

* * *

_******

SITE B LAKE

There at least seven men, and Roland, that had arrived neared the Site B lake boat house. The building itself was in ruins, the roof caved in, vines had over-grown, covering most of the building.

"What a piece of shit," Roland muttered under his breath.

"Quiet you," The leader warned. He was a tall, built man with black hair, gray eyes and a nasty temper like Dodgson.

"He's right, Hicks." One of the men said, as they walked in ankle high mud. The air was thick and kind-of foggy with a rotten smell of dead animals.

"I don't care, Gordon." Hick said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "This should be the Site B Lake."

"It is,"

"How the hell do you know?" Hick asked, glaring at Roland.

"There's a sign there," He replied, pointing at a small, rotten wood sign that said: SORNA LAKE AND RIVER.

The other men giggled under their breaths, Hicks face turned red as he charged at Roland, only a foot taller than Tembo.

"Looking for a problem?" Roland said.

"I got you in my face already," Hicks spited.

Then was a loud crushing sound. All men had their head moving like a chickens. Roland looked at the mud and noticed that he stepped on an eggshell. Not just one eggshell but the two men notice that they were standing in a mud nest, filled with a dozen eggs with the exception of two broken ones.

"What animal lives here?" Roland asked.

"Umm…Deinosuchus," Hicks said, reading the piece of paper. "Don't tell me you're scared of a alligator?"

"You're the same badass who hunt every predator in the world," One man said, grinning. "And shot down that T-Rex."

"I don't hunt anymore," Tembo said, bitterly.

"Hicks you forgot Sarcosuchus," A short, Hispanic man said, reading a packet. "Right here, Sarcosuchus is a croc and Deinosuchus is a gator, both at least 40 feet long-"

"Wait, I though we was doing the shark hunt?"

"Naw that's on Site C and Conner's team is doing that." Hicks said. "Where's Hudson?"

"That tall, blond fello?" Roland said. "That bloody bastard went to take a piss, don't know what could be stalking him or us for that matter."

"Damn, I always wanted to hunt for sharks," Gordon said.

The Hispanic groaned. "You going to cry like a bitch now?"

"I'll kick your Argentina ass, Romero!" Gordon said.

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to kick both-"

__

"Hicks, this is Hudson, over."

A short static sound then came Hicks voice: "What is it, over?"

__

"Umm…there is some freaky shit here and need assistance, over."

"What kind of freaky shit?"

__

"You forgot "over".

"Dammit, Hudson-"

Then, they heard a sudden thrashing splashing sound in the radio, then came a growl, then static screamed, cut off by only static buzzing.

* * *

**HUDSON**

Bill Hudson was walking in ankle deep mud just so he can take a piss. He cursed himself for even going on this wild goose chase. It was more annoying when a thick cloud of flies and mosquitoes was flying near him, biting on every exposed skin. When Hudson got to the shore of the lake, he unzips his pants and takes a good leak.

Hudson glanced at the lake. There was an odd large dark shape only a few feet from shore. He assumed that it a tree truck. It moved slightly, not in an up and down motion, but in a bending side to side motion. Hudson quickly zips up, grabs his gun and aims at the water.

It was gone.

He called back Hicks: "Hicks, this is Hudson, over."

A short static sound then came Hicks voice: "_What is it, over?"_

"Umm…there is some freaky shit here and in need of assistance, over."

__

"What kind of freaky shit?"

"You forgot "over".

__

"Dammit, Hudson-"

Suddenly Hudson's whole body was whipped in the air. Everything was blurry and fast. Pain shot up to his torso, tasting that salty copper taste of his blood on his tongue. He reached for his gun, praying maybe-

He heard a loud, large, thrashing, splashing sound with a slightly low growling sound. He couldn't see it well, but still seen the blurry image of the giant croc, mouth wide-open, charging at him.

His world was slow and dream like, he smells the rotten odor of dead animal once the other half of his body was in its mouth. Hudson felt his bones shattering everywhere as his body was being twisted in two different directions at the same time. More agony pain came to him as he felt some bones popping out of his skin. And came a loud sick, snapping sound.

Nothing.

Blackness.

* * *

"Gordon and Romero, find Hudson," Hicks ordered. "O'Hara, Tembo, Drake, and I will stay here."

Hicks handed him the tracker. "Sir, Hudson's pulse is really low."

"You're just reading it wrong now find him!"

Both men nodded and took off. Roland Tembo just laughed bitterly at Hicks. He glared at him coldly.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"He's not coming back alive, and pretty sure that neither will we." Roland said, taking his rifle from the back and pointing it to his head. "Make as well end it ourselves don't you think?"

He laughed again. "I'm not going to blow my bloody fucking head off…yet."

* * *

Ryan Gordon and Rafe Romero were walking in a swamp, hundreds of dragon flies buzzing everywhere, mud thick and wet, and the air little foggy.

"What the hell was he thinking taking a piss in this place?"

"Shut up, he's close by." Gordon said. "Right over-"

"Mios Dios!" Romero exclaimed.

Gordon look down and couldn't hold back his vomit.

Hudson's body, or what was left of it, was covered in blood and mud. His lower body was completely gone, the right side of his body was also gone, leaving intestines. Small maggots were crawling from his mouth.

"Hicks, we found him,"

__

"What's his current condition?"

"He's dead,"

"What the fuck happen to him?" Romero yelled, taking the rifle and shooting it into the mud.

The earth beneath him shook violent and Romero was knocked off his feet. Mud sprays all over him and Gordon.

They heard an angry growl and saw a 40 foot giant alligator swinging its tail back and fourth. Its mouth wide open, charging with pure rage.

Gordon was shooting at it, moving backward so fast that he trip on his own feet, the gator was still moving in top speed. Gordon continued to shot, hoping that he would kill it.

It was so close now, he could smell it, dead flesh, he waited for the jaws to kill him-Bang!Bang! The gator roared, rolled on its side, and then it was still, but breathing heavy.

"You alright?" Romero asked, offering a hand.

"Yeah man thanks," Gordon laughed. "I though I was dead there,"


	9. Hell's Aquarium

**I edit the other chapters, adding some new information. I saw the preview of "Jurassic Park: The Game", which made me add Jess Harding, Dr. Gerry Harding's younger daughter and Sarah's sister. I mention her in earlier chapters. I have a picture of Kendra Horner on my profile. **

**

* * *

**

**HORNER**

It was raining really hard. Kendra had been stuck in this trailer for at least a day or two. She'd missed Billy and everyone else. They fed her food and gave her a new pair of clothes to wear when Dodgson comes back for her to go on his own "personal" hunt. They also kept her alone; she didn't like it, fearing that Baselton or worst Dodgson might sneak in here.

She glanced out the window. There were now at least maybe a total of 5 animals they captured from this island. One Carcharodontosaurus, Deinosuchus, an infant Suchomimus, Dimetrodon, even though the last two wasn't intended, and a juvenile Velociraptor.

And of course, the animals weren't treated with one ounce of respect. The raptor was kept getting electrocuted because of its violent behavior and probably OD on injections. The Carcharodontosaurus and Deinosuchus were always given injections of at least 10 milligrams.

"They're going to kill those animals," She muttered. Her eyes glanced to the trailer that said "3". _If only I can get out of here I can break them out._

"They know what they're doing,"

"I'm sick of you," Kendra snapped. She was staring at Dodgson. He snatched her by the arm. "You don't scare me."

"You really shouldn't have said that," He said in her ear. "Come on."

He was dragging her from out the trailer. Kendra didn't go down without a fight, for a woman whose only 5'8', she can hit pretty hard like a heavyweight boxer. And Dodgson wasn't impressed. Without warning, he smacked her across the face, hard. This made Kendra slipped in the mud.

"Don't fuck with me bitch," He muttered in her ear. He then glazed at the first two trailers. A group of people was coming out.

"Billy!"

"Kendra!"

Billy tried to run to Kendra and she tried to do the same but Dodgson's tight grip prevented her from doing so. She also saw Sarah, Ellie, and Alan.

Billy was now struggling against the guards, one of them had to punch him in the gut, causing Billy to have a severe gag reflex.

"Stop it! Please, tell that asshole to stop hurting my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"He's _your boyfriend?" _Asked Dodgson He glances at Billy and saw him as a bug that needed to be crush and crush now. "What, no thank you?"

"Fuck you, asshole."

He grabbed her hair tightly, she gasped at the sudden pain. She saw the rage in Billy's eyes.

"Don't make it worst," She mouthed.

"Yeah, Brennan don't make it worst," Dodgson mocks.

"Sir," King said. "I believe that it would be best if Mr. Brennan is to stay in the trailer."

"Yeah but this is fun to torture him more."

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked.

"To a Tyrannosaurs and Spinosaurs nesting area."

* * *

**CONNER-ISLA MUERTA SITE C**

Conner Muldoon hated boats and the sea. The boat that is carrying a giant 100 ft. cage along with 32 men that he was responsible for rolled in the heavy offshore swell. The rain had ease up some, making the waves less aggressive. On the far horizon, dead ahead, he could just see the low blackish green line that was his first glimpse of Isla Muerta.

He turns back to the marine biologist, Jonas who was having a conversation with Gerry Harding. Why he even to this job was surprised him.

Revenge.

"Sir?" This was Dr. Harding.

"What do you want?"

"I think I remember you," Dr. Harding said.

Conner chuckles. "Really?"

"You were the brother of Robert Muldoon, right?"

Conner raises his eyebrow. "Yes, he was my brother. My dead brother."

"I remember you at the trail when you threaten John Hammond." Dr. Harding explained. "You were taken away for violent behavior in the courtroom."

Conner smiles at the though. He remembers very well what happen. His older brother Robert was working for InGen 20 years ago. But then he got the call that Robert and three other people died while on the job. They didn't give a real explanation to how he died. His parents sued InGen a wrongful death suit. And when John Hammond got to the stand to testify, Conner didn't believe the words that were coming from out of his mouth.

At first.

Hammond said that his scientist had re-created dinosaurs and that someone, Dennis Nerdy, had tampered with the security, releasing all of the dinosaurs from out of their pens. Conner just got up and yells at Hammond for saying such stupid lies to cover up his brother's death. In the end, the family received millions, but no amount of money was ever going to bring Robert back.

"I worked with Robert," Harding said. "He was a good man."

"If you knew him then tell me how he died?" Conner asks bitterly. "Which one of your dinosaurs killed Robert?"

"I don't know," Harding said.

"You know what? You are no better than the people who build this place."

"Conner!"

"What?"

"We're almost there," His second-in-command Betty, said.

"Hey!" He calls out to Jonas. "I need you now!"

Simon Jonas walks up to Conner. Conner could see the anger and frustration in his eyes. He could understand why. Lewis Dodgson kidnaps these people and holds them hostage in the worst place in the world. He really doesn't know Dodgson's intentions of capturing dinosaurs?

"Yes?" Jonas voice was tired.

"Now tell me what I need to know about this Megalodon?"

"You don't know what you are dealing with." Jonas said.

"Listen here," Conner said. "With all due respect, me and my men know what we're doing. I'm not doing some research or taking pictures. I'm trying to capture a shark."

"Well, I'm not just taking about a Mako, Tiger, Bull, or a regular Great White." Jonas argues. "I'm taking about the dangers of the Megalodon. These things are 82. Ft. this a creature that has been extinct for millions of years."

Conner notices that to became foggy so quick. He realized that the closer they got to Site C, the foggier to became. And now the whole boat was surround in fog.

"Fuck," Conner cursed. "Someone get the lights!"

The fog was thick. Then the boat suddenly stops, bumping into something it. Everyone almost lost his or her balance. The lights didn't help much. Conner notices railing when he walks up to the bow.

"Hey, Betty, flash that damn light here." He gestures forward. He was right. It was some kind of railing, going up to half of the boat. He saw the grate floors. Without thinking, Conner jumps from the edge of the boat and landed right on the grate floors. The fall was hard and painful. He could see the water under the grates.

"Are you crazy?" Jonas yells.

Conner didn't care. He took out his flashlight and turns it on. The fog started to clear up a little. He could see his surroundings more clearly. The grate floors went in a circular shape and his eye widen. There was a body of water about 25 times the size of an Olympic pool right in the middle.

"God damn."

Conner saw a dead carcass floating in the water. It was big, really big. He was trying to remember what type of dinosaur by his childhood memories. This was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He was shock to see that it was only half of it. The lower half with the legs and tail was missing.

There were more dead corpses floating. Some was bigger than the other, maybe up to 30 feet in height. Then he smelled the blood.

They were throwing the bait into the water. He wasn't a shark expert, but Conner knows that all sharks come when they smell blood. But then again, the animal they were trying to capture was no regular shark.

He felt warm blood on his skin and the chuck of flesh. "Watch it, you-"

Conner trips over his feet and falls right into the black water. When he resurfaces, Conner bumps into the dead T-Rex's mouth. He jumps in surprise. Even though the thing was dead, it still was scary. Its tooth breaks his skin on his leg.

"Fuck," He mutters.

"Conner! Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you assholes." He chuckles.

"Get the hell out of the water!" He heard Jonas screaming. "IT'S COMING!"

It was too late for Conner. Before he could even begin to swim, something yanks him back into the dark waters.

* * *

**JONAS**

Simon Jonas became frantic when he saw the huge dorsal fin of the Megalodon. Those people were throwing shark bait into the water to attract the shark. They made the horrible mistake of throwing the bait on Conner, which made him fall into the black water. Jonas became aware of the dozens of floating carcass of dinosaurs, all missing half of their bodies.

"Get the hell out of the water!" He yells. "IT'S COMING!"

The shark went under. And it took Conner with him. Every man that had a rifle saw what just happened and aimed right at the water.

It was silent.

A human scream ended the silence. He saw Conner, blood pouring from his mouth and his right arm missing. He was thrown into the air by some force.

Simon Jonas collapsed to his knees. His eyes widen as he saw the powerful body of the Megalodon leaping out of the water mouth wide open. It took Conner into its mouth. The sounds of gunfire nearly made him deaf.

And Simon Jonas knew, despite their flawless planning, that he going to die.


	10. The Baby Rex & Spino

**Review are very helpful =)**

* * *

_Simon Jonas collapsed to his knees. His eyes widen as he saw the powerful body of the Megalodon leaping out of the water mouth wide open. It took Conner into its mouth. The sounds of gunfire nearly made him deaf._

_And Simon Jonas knew, despite their flawless planning, that he going to die._

_

* * *

_

**HORNER-SPINOSAURUS NEST**

Kendra was forced to be in the gas Jeep with Dodgson. Billy, Dr. Grant, and Ellie were with King. It was strange to her that this man was driving like he was in a forest that was filled with only harmless woodland critters instead of dangerous monsters. Sadly, Sarah was also with them and a couple of men. There was another Jeep following them with 10 men piled up. She couldn't believe this man's plan: taking an infant Spinosaurus in order to attract the adult female.

The red Jeep Wrangler rolled softly to a stop. Directly ahead was a wall of dense foliage. But through it they could see sunlight, from the clearing beyond.

Dodgson sat quietly in the car, listening. Kendra turned to him, about to protest, but Dodgson held up his hand, gesturing to her to be quiet.

"Let's get this over with." Dodgson said, grabbing the box. "Is this thing charged?"

"Yes, sir." The guard replies.

"Okay," He said. "Here we go."

"You can't just steal their baby," Kendra exclaims.

"Oh, I think I can, sweetheart," Dodgson said.

"You don't know what you're doing," Sarah Harding said.

"Why do you think I have Ms. Horner here?" Dodgson said. "She is one of the best experts on the Spinosaurus."

"I don't know the parental behavior of them," Kendra said. "There hasn't been a Spinosaurus nesting fossil found or discovered them. This is out of my league here."

Dodgson smiles at her. "Well, you're about to be the first one."

"What if the box doesn't work?"

"Baselton, we already knows it does," Dodgson said. "Quit complaining and come on."

Kendra felt that her knees had began to tremble. Her legs turning into rubber. She bit her lip, and forced herself under control. She was not going to show fear around anyone or while she's in the worst place of the whole damn whole. She had to be strong if she was going to escape.

If she survives.

Sarah was next to her as they approach the Spinosaurus nest. Kendra turns around to see ten men in army uniform with a rifle in his hand.

_They're still going to die. _She though.

Dodgson was ahead of them, holding the black box like a gun in his hand. He glanced over to Baselton to find the fat bastard sweating like the pig he was. Maybe the Spinosaurus would do her a favor and slice his stomach open to feed his guts to the babies. She smiled at the though.

The sudden smell of dead fish hit her nose. It was the loudest smell ever. She heard her boot step on something slippery. Kendra glances down and saw a dozens of half eaten fish lying all over the nest. Spinosaurus must really loved fish.

Dodgson grabs Kendra by the arm.

"Ow," She complains.

"Stop struggling." Dodgson warns.

Dodgson and Kendra began to climb into the large mud mound of a nest. Kendra found herself looking down into a nest with four mottled white eggs, and two young babies that look like crocodiles with short spines standing on two legs with long arms. She heard the sounds of the stream that was a mile ahead.

The babies' stares at Kendra in amusement. One of them walks slowly to her, Kendra steps back until she was against the mud wall. The infant Spinosaurus sniffs in her groin area and made a high pitch squeak. It started to stretch itself on to half of Kendra's height.

Kendra was terrified. Was this baby about to kill her? The baby opens its mouth and licks on her cheek. The tongue was wet and warm. She could see the sharp rows of teeth in its mouth.

She heard Dodgson groans. "Since that one likes you then we'll take it."

The other infant squeaks at Dodgson, its mouth wide open, like it sees him as the threat. Dodgson lifts the box, pointed at the infant. And immediately, a continuous, high-pitched shriek filled the clearing.

Both infants screamed, shaking their long heads as if trying to clear their ears. Kendra clapped her hands over her ears. The sound became louder. She saw Dodgson and two other men cornering one of infants.

Even that sound couldn't stop Kendra from feeling that vibration. Then came a low rumbling growl.

_It's the parents._

"It's coming!" She screams into the air. Kendra looks frantically, looking for the angry parent.

Her body had frozen.

A shadow moved across the ferns directly ahead. Judging by the shadow, the animal was maybe 40 feet high, and 50 feet long. It walked on its hind legs, had a large slender body, and a long crocodile head.

A Spinosaurus.

The animal roared in response to the sound, lowing its head, extending its neck forward, and snapping its long jaws. The animal urinated in agitation. Its snaps its head with such powerful force, the dinosaur knocks a full-grown tree from the roots.

She hears the infants' cries, hoping that the parent would come. She heard the gunfire.

"You dumb fucks!" Dodgson yells. "Don't kill it!"

But it was too late; Kendra could see the each bullet hole on the skin. It was maybe fifty wounds, bleeding very quickly. It gave a finally weak roar before collapsing; making a huge vibration once its body hit the ground.

The sound abruptly died.

The clearing was in complete silence.

Kendra looks back at Dodgson and the other men. The infants was no longer moving, two men was carrying one of them, struggling a little from it weight. She looks back to the now dead Spinosaurus.

Something wasn't right.

The Spinosaurus was…. smaller. From all of the found specimens she founded and researched, this one had to be the smallest.

This was the male parent. Not the female.

* * *

"Kendra, are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Kendra assures. "My ears are still ringing, but I'm okay."

"You bastards," Dodgson yells. "I told you not to kill it!"

"That was just a small one." Kendra said.

"_Small?" _ Baselton said. "You call that thing small?"

"Yes, for a Spinosaurus. The females are quite bigger." Kendra explains. "There's a sexual dimorphism Spinosaurus-females are way larger than males. They did most of the hunting."

"What makes you so sure that he's a male?" Baselton asked.

"His size and in-between his legs."

This new information puts a smile on Dodgson's face. "So we didn't kill the mother? Great, can go on with the original plan."

* * *

**GRANT-T-REX NEST**

"This is crazy." Alan Grant said. He was forced into the mud nest with King. A thick cloud of flies was buzzing over the nest. The nest had corpses of a stegosaurus, some half eaten.

The baby t-rex was eating on a dead pelican, its feather covered in dirt and blood. It saw Grant and King and continues on with its dinner. The infant looks like an over-sized turkey.

"You people are really out of your damn minds." Grant said.

"Just shut up, Grant." King said. He was sneaking up on the infant.

"You're going to take the infant?"

"You're a quick learner."

"Why not get the eggs?" Grant said. "Why take a live infant tyrannosaurus?"

"When Sarah Harding took a baby t-rex, the parents track down their baby." King said.

"That's a stupid idea,"

Grant watch as King shot at the baby a few times. It made a high-pitched squeak and ran around in circles before finally collapsing.

King was grabbing it by the tail. "Come help me."

The infant was very heavy, weighting about two hundred pounds. Its breathing was very slow. Then Grant heard a static scream coming from King's walkie-talkie.

_"Is anyone there?"_

"This is King."

_"He's-everyone-dead." _

"Who is this? Where's Conner?" King demanded.

_"The plan failed. We need help! HOLY SH-"_

And then there was a final hiss.

Alan Grant knew at that moment that nightmare has begun to take charge. And death was around the corner, waiting silently


	11. The Chaos

**Reviews are very, very, very helpful.**

**

* * *

**

_"The plan failed. We need help! HOLY SH-"_

_And then there was a final hiss._

_Alan Grant knew at that moment that nightmare has begun to take charge. And death was around the corner, waiting silently._

_

* * *

_

**"Oh, yeah. Oooh, ahhh, that's how it always starts. Then later there's running and screaming." _-Ian Malcolm "The Lost World: Jurassic Park"_**

**IAN MALCOLM-TRAILER 5**

"Nick, do you have any ideas to how are going to get the hell out," Ian ask.

It was only he, Nick, and Dr. Wu locked inside the trailer. Dr. Harding, Sarah and Jess's father, and the marine biologist were taken to Site C to capture some 82 feet shark. Malcolm knows that they'll all die trying. It was just a matter of time before they realized it.

Malcolm felt some pity. _Some pity. _And the only reason he even has pity is because of Jess and Sarah's father and the marine biologist was on that boat.

"I really don't know."

Malcolm signs and looks into the small monitors. One shows what was happening outside of the trailer and the other one shows the boat that was being use for the Megalodon capture.

All he cared about was getting Kelly and Sarah out of this God forsaken place. The only problem to that theory is that if they do escape, there are always the dinosaurs trying to eat them.

When Malcolm stares back into small monitors, he notices one of them slightly losing vision as it was consumes by gray mist. Then came a loud thud. He could the static sounds of people's voices. The mist clears up a little, and Malcolm could only make out some kind of gate the separates the ocean from what appears to be some pool.

"Dr. Wu, I think you need to come take a look at this," Malcolm said. "Is that your fish tank?"

The former scientist had to squint his eyes a little to get a better picture. "Yes, that is the Megalodon tank."

"Are you sure?"

"Dr. Malcolm, -"

"What the hell are they doing?" Nick interrupts.

On the monitor, Malcolm, Nick, and Wu watched as some men was throwing something red into the dark waters.

"It looks like they're using chum." Wu said.

"Wait, why are they throwing it into the sea?" Nick asked. "Shouldn't they throw it into the pen?"

"Look!"

In the monitor, there was dozens of floating carcasses of dinosaurs, all half eaten and decaying for weeks or recently.

"Someone's a picky eater." Malcolm jokes.

"Surviving on dinosaurs after 20 years," Wu said.

"Well, why not eat the whole thing?" Nick asked. "Why only half."

"To be honest, we're basing the behavior to the Great White," Wu explains. "Great whites tend to taste anything before deciding whether or not it's worth eating."

"But of course this thing is a much more bigger version." Nick said. "With a huge hunger. How did you manage to keep it secure? With something that big as you claim to be…."

"State of the art adamantium." Wu said. "Strongest metal on this planet. Takes decades before it rust and weakens."

"How many decades?"

"Maybe 3 or 4." Wu replies.

Malcolm focuses his attention back to the monitor once more. Someone was covered in blood and chucks of flesh. He trips over and falls into the water.

"That bastard has fallen into the Megalodon's pen!" Nick yells.

Malcolm's eye widen as he saw something emerging from the dark waters, it was very small and slightly blurry but he knows that it was the dorsal fin of the shark. And then the shark's fin was gone.

"Where the hell did it go?"

The man in the water suddenly was pulled into the water. About a minute later, he came back up. His blood was mixed with the water as he bled from the mouth and ripped off arm. They could only hear the static scream as he was thrown into the air, and then came the 82 feet powerful shining gray body of the Megalodon.

"Holy shit!"

The shark took the man into its mouth like a Tic-Tac before plunging back into water, causing the boat to shift back and fourth.

The camera went dead.

"Then there's running."

"And screaming."

And right on cue, a human scream erupted from the outside along with the sound of the Velociraptor's shrieking.

* * *

**FRANK**

Frank was fascinated by the appearance of the Velociraptor. It was about near his height, standing on long hind leg with its short snort. Its skin was a dark orange with reddish stripes. The thing growls at him, narrowing its large eyes at him.

"You're not so tough, are you?" He mocks.

It hissed at him, lips slowly revealing a row of sharp teeth. He glances at the raptors' scars, some recently heal or much older. The raptor takes a few steps backwards and then curls itself into a ball.

Frank digs into his pocket and takes out a piece of chocolate candy. "Want some chocolate?"

A raptor stares at the chocolate, it cocks its head to the side before curling back into a ball. It growls softy.

"No wonder you're extinct." He laughs. "Too damn stupid to know what to eat."

The damn thing didn't look smart. He read some of Dr. Grant's books on theories of the raptors' intelligence. He said that they could vocalize to communicate with each other and they could have been the dominant species on the planet and human would have gone into extinction.

What a hoax of bullshit that turned out to be.

If raptors are smart as Grant says they are, they why don't Frank just unlock the cage. Just to see if it notices that it can escape and kill Frank.

Maybe if Frank doesn't move, the raptor won't know he was there. Dodgson said that InGen used frog DNA to fill in the gaps in the dinosaurs' genetic code. If that is true, then every dinosaur on this island has the brain of a frog.

The lizard is only sleeping.

Frank unlocks the cages and slightly opens it. It doesn't move.

"FRANK! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Someone yells. "YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

"The thing is asleep," Frank assures. He turns around to face the sleeping raptor and then he went completely stiff.

It wasn't asleep. The thing was only 5 inches away from his face. Frank stood entirely still. The raptor extended its neck 2 inches more. It snorted at Frank.

_He really can't see me._

The Velociraptor growls. The jaws opened and closed. Frank stared straight forward, not blinking. With its small flaring nostrils, the raptor smelled him, a long snuffling inhalation the flutters Frank's hair.

And then the raptor growls more aggressively as it reveals its sharp white teeth and narrows its eyes at Frank.

He realized that the raptor could see him. He felt something warm in his groin area as he realized that he had just urinated on himself. Frank had to run now.

He quickly turns around. Then he felt as if someone put 300 pounds on his back along with a sharp pain going deeper into his back. Frank knew that it was its dagger claws. The raptor was very strong, enough to keep Frank pinned down by his stomach. Everything became dream like and very slow. He could he the fading sounds of bullets and the raptor snarling.

He felt his neck bones crunching loudly-

And came blackness.

Nothing.

* * *

**MALCOLM**

Ian Malcolm looked out of the trailer window to see that some idiot, he thinks his name was Frank, had opened the raptors cage and let the damn thing kill him.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Malcolm said.

"He must have though raptors could only see if something was moving." Wu explains.

"Why the hell would he think that?" Nick said.

"Since we used frogs' DNA, we though that the animals would have characteristics of a frog like cold blood and movement vision." Wu said. "Frogs can see things if they're moving."

"Unlucky bastard." Nick said.

All men could hear the shots being fire. Malcolm could hear the bellowing sound of the giant alligator, possibly agitated by the loud sounds.

"Hey, Ian," Nick said, looking out of the window. "Your chaos theory is coming true."

Malcolm rushes into the window, pushing Nick aside. The giant alligator was thrashing on the inside of its cage. They already killed the raptor. Now they were shooting at the gator. Its slams into the side where the lock was a few times before breaking it open.

"Boy, I really hate being right all the time." Malcolm stated.

For such a big animal, the Deinosuchus moved with such fast speed and agility. It swings its powerful tail against their trailer, knocking Malcolm against Nick. The glass shatters into hundreds of little pieces that now lay on the floor.

The Deinosuchus roars into forest. Each time fades and fades until it was distances. Then came an eerie silence.

Malcolm looks out of the window. The bodies of Dodgson's men lay in a pool of blood. The Dimetrodon was also out of its cage thanks to the Deinosuchus, looking around before going to the nearest body and consuming it. The infant and the other giant predator were dead from gun wounds.

"They're all dead," Malcolm said.

"No, I heard some of them ran off into the jungle."

Malcolm laughs coldly. "Either way, we all might not get off of this island alive."

"You give up too easy," Nick said, crawling his way out of the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wu said.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out and freeing the others."

"Not with that thing around." Wu gestures to the Dimetrodon.

"It's eating." Nick states. "If you want to stay here and die that's you. But I'm going to try to get them out of there."


End file.
